Wireless power transfer (WPT) has been gaining attention among vehicle manufacturers as a viable method to charge batteries. In certain cases, it is offered as an add-on option and does not replace the on-board charger. Hence, vehicles that have the WPT add-on may have the capability to either charge their batteries conductively or wirelessly.